FATE TO SAVE YOU
by MiracleZa
Summary: Kisah seorang pemuda yang diberkati indera ke enam untuk melihat sekilas ke masa lalu dan masa depan. Namun di balik kelebihan itu, ada rasa sakit bahkan nyawa yang di ambang batas kematian sebagai taruhannya.
1. Chapter 1

**FATE TO SAVE YOU**

Kisah seorang pemuda yang diberkati indera ke enam untuk melihat sekilas ke masa lalu dan masa depan. Namun di balik kelebihan itu, ada rasa sakit bahkan nyawa yang di ambang batas kematian sebagai taruhannya.

Tittle : Fate to Save You

Penulis: Za

Main Cast : VKook

Other cast: Member BTS

Moon Chae Won

Lee Jin wook

Disclamer :

Member Bts dan other cast milik Tuhan dan agensinya. Za hanya pinjam sosoknya aja.

Cerita milik Za hasil imaginasi yang tertuang dalam story ini.

* * *

Klan Kim bukanlah keluarga biasa. Selama tujuh turunan, seorang anak laki laki dalam setiap generasinya akan terpilih memiliki kemampuan ESP- Extrasensory perception yaitu kemampuan mental diluar kemampuan panca indera.

Kemampuan dan kekuatan Sang Terpilih akan terus meningkat di setiap generasinya hingga puncaknya pada penerus ke Terpilih akan menemukan Soulmate nya, seseorang yang akan membantu, menguatkan bahkan menjadi Healer baginya.

Seorang Terpilih akan menemukan Soulmate nya, seseorang yang akan membantu, menguatkan bahkan menjadi Healer baginya

 **Kim Jungkook/ Kookie** , enam belas tahun, Sang Terpilih dari generasi ke tujuh Klan Kim.

Dia memiliki kemampuan ESP terkuat dari penerus sebelumnya.

Jungkook bisa melihat sesuatu yang terjadi dari jarak jauh [Clairvoyance], melihat masa depan [Precognition], masa lalu [Retrocognition] dan mendapatkan infomasi hanya dengan menyentuh [Psychometry].

Namun di balik kelebihan itu, di setiap Jungkook menggunakan kekuatannya ia akan tersiksa, kesakitan bahkan berada di batas kematian.

Namun di balik kelebihan itu, di setiap Jungkook menggunakan kekuatannya ia akan tersiksa, kesakitan bahkan berada di batas kematian

 **Kim Yoongi/ Suga** , dua puluh tiga tahun, Seorang jenius teknik analis dan juga memiliki gelar di bidang Psikologi dan Sosiologi.

Dia mulai direkrut pihak kepolisian karena keahliannya di usia sembilan belas tahun.

Suga sangat protektif dan menyayangi adiknya, Kookie.

Suga sangat protektif dan menyayangi adiknya, Kookie

 **Moon Chae Won** , ibu Suga dan Jungkook.

Moon Chae Won, dokter, empat puluh enam tahun.

Wanita berkulit putih ini adalah istri sekaligus seorang Soulmate bagi Kim Joo Won, Sang Terpilih generasi ke enam yang meninggal enam tahun lalu.

Wanita berkulit putih ini adalah istri sekaligus seorang Soulmate bagi Kim Joo Won, Sang Terpilih generasi ke enam yang meninggal enam tahun lalu

 **Lee Taehyung** , delapan belas tahun. Teman sekelas Jungkook, anak pengusaha Lee Jin Wook. Ibu Taehyung meninggal enam tahun lalu dalam sebuah kecelakaan.

FATE TO SAVE YOU

Pure brothership, friendship, Family

No YAOI

Happy Reading 😉

Untuk tokoh Jungkook, Za terinspirasi Johnny Smith dari novel Stephen King The Dead Zone.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 1**

 **=FAMILY=**

Pria muda berpakaian casual dengan blazer hitam dipadu padan kaos putih polos dan celana ripped jeans serta sepatu kets converse tengah menyusuri lorong rumah sakit yang sepi.

Malam telah larut, jam berdentang menunjuk pukul sebelas.

Langkahnya terhenti di sebuah kamar VIP1006, mengetuk pintu sekali dan membukanya perlahan.

Matanya tertuju pada sosok yang ada di dalamnya.

Seorang wanita paruh baya dengan kulit seputih susu nampak tertidur di sofa. Pria muda itu melepas blazer hitam yang dikenakannya dan menyelimuti tubuh wanita cantik yang tertidur pulas tanpa sedikitpun terusik kehadirannya dengan kain berbahan ralphgior itu.

"Saranghae Eomma.", bisiknya seraya mengecup kening sang ibu.

Pandangannya beralih pada sosok muda berstatus pasien yang tengah tertidur pulas di ranjang, melangkah mendekat dan duduk di tepi ranjang. Tangan putihnya menyibak poni yang menutupi kening sang adik dan meraba dengan punggung tangannya.

Demamnya sudah turun. Syukurlah, monolognya dalam hati.

"Aku baik saja, hyung"

"Astaga! Kau mengagetkanku Kook"

Kookie tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi terkejut sang kakak yang dengan tiba tiba melepas sentuhan dan menepuk nepuk dadanya.

"Gimana kencanmu hyung?"

"Iish, untuk apa tanya. Kau pasti tau jawabannya", jawab Suga ketus.

"Hyung! Aku tak menggunakannya, jadi ceritakan padaku. Apa dia cantik? Sexy seperti di Tv?"

"Biasa saja", jawab Suga malas.

Kookie tersenyum melihat hyungnya yang menghela nafas saat menjawab pertanyaannya tadi. Raut kesal masih jelas tercetak di wajahnya. Suga bangkit dan hampir melangkah pergi bila saja genggaman Kookie tak menghentikannya.

"Hyung, Mianhe."

"Hmm"

"Temani aku", rengek Kookie. Tangannya menepuk kasur dan menggeser tubuhnya memberi ruang untuk Suga.

"Jungkookie, mana cukup kita berdua tidur di ranjang itu. Biar hyung tidur di kursi."

"Tapi aku ingin tidur denganmu.", bujuk Kookie memelas.

"Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu, Kim Jungkook! Aiish, Baiklah,hyung temani. Sekali ini saja."

Suga tidur dengan posisi miring menghadap Kookie, menjadikan tangan kirinya sebagai bantal untuk bersandar kepalanya. Tangan kanannya mengusap pelan punggung Kookie yang mulai terlihat mengantuk.

Pada kenyataannya, ini bukan yang terakhir. Entah kali ke berapa Suga mengatakan hal yang sama tapi dia tak akan pernah tega melihat wajah memohon adiknya.

Ritual ini yang selalu Kookie harapkan saat dirinya sakit. Seseorang yang akan mengusap lembut punggungnya sama seperti yang biasa dilakukan mendiang ayahnya.

"Appa", igau Kookie dalam tidurnya.

"Mimpi yang indah dongsaengku..."

==========ftsy==========

"Suga-ya, bangun! Apa tak kerja hari ini?"

"Eomma? Oh, Aku ijin hari ini.", jawabnya dengan suara parau.

Suga duduk, mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, perlahan turun dari ranjang dan bergegas ke kamar mandi.

"Gimana kencanmu dengan Wendy tadi malam?", tanya Eomma pada Suga yang terlihat segar setelah membersihkan wajahnya dan sedang merebahkan dirinya di sofa.

"Biasa saja. Aku tak menyukai kencan itu. Kalau bukan karna paksaan anak manja itu, aku pasti tidak akan datang", jawabnya melirik kookie yang masih terlelap.

"Dia artis terkenal loh. Kalau bukan karena- Siapa? Yang tampan itu? Hun- Hun? Mustahil bisa kencan dengannya."

"Nyonya Kim Joo Won yang terhormat, Eomma berani memuji pria lain selain Appa? Ckckck. Apa tak sadar ada yang lebih dari Sehun disini.", ucap Suga satire.

"Eomma bilang dia tampan, tapi bukan yang tertampan. Gelar itu hanya untuk Appamu dan Suga-ya, anak Eomma", jawab sang ibu sambil mencubit gemas pipi anak sulungnya itu.

"Oya, gimana keadaan Jin-ah? Apa lukanya tembaknya parah?"

"Jin hyung sudah pulang kemarin. Tidak terlalu parah. Ck! Dia memang keras kepala, memaksa pulang dan memilih rawat jalan."

"Oh, Syukurlah. Kookie bisa pulang siang ini. Eomma akan ijin hari ini untuk menjaganya"

==========ftsy==========

"Hyung, cepatlah! Aku bisa terlambat nanti."

Kookie yang berpakaian seragam lengkap dengan tas ransel di punggung berdiri menyandar di mobil sport hitam yang terparkir rapi di halaman rumah. Sesekali matanya melirik jam tangan dan menggerutu kesal.

"Aiish, aku naik bus saja kalau tau seperti ini."

Tak lama sosok yang ditunggunya keluar, berjalan santai tak merasa bersalah sedikitpun.

Kookie segera masuk ke dalam mobil, duduk menyilangkan tangannya di dada memasang wajah cemburut.

"Tidak akan terlambat. Kita berangkat sekarang nee. Pasang sabuk pengamanmu Kook!"

Jalanan kota Seoul pagi ini lancar, tidak sampai dua puluh menit dua bersaudara ini sampai di depan gerbang sekolah Kookie.

"Jangan marah lagi. Hyung yang akan menjemputmu pulang sekolah nanti."

Kookie hanya mengangguk, membuka pintu mobil hendak keluar.

"Tunggu!", cegah Suga. Dengan segera tangannya merapatkan jaket yang dikenakan Kookie dan menepuk bahu adiknya pelan. Kau harus tetap hangat. Ingat kau belum pulih sepenuhnya."

Kali ini Kookie tersenyum tulus, merasakan kasih sayang kakaknya.

Baru beberapa langkah kookie berjalan...

BRUGHH

TBC

Story ini sequel Rosery versi BTS Jungkook.

ZA juga publish di WATTPAD dengan id MiracleZA


End file.
